Flavor of the Week
by NaturalDivinity
Summary: Natsu is determined to make Lucy see that her boyfriend is no good for her, NaLu one-shot. T for safety and some language. Mostly Natsu POV but will tell you when switched.


Hey thanks everybody for reading :) Anyway this is a NaLu oneshot that I got an idea for while listening to one of my favorite songs, Flavor of the Weak by American Hi-Fi. Hope you like it :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or Flavor of the Weak

Those are owned by people who are unfortunately not me :(

I sat backstage sweating bullets, running my hand through my salmon hair as I looked in the mirror. I saw my scruffy looking outfit, a blue ACDC tank top, with black jeans and a pair of black vans on. I turned to my best friend, Gray Fullbuster, "dude maybe this isn't such a good idea, we could just g…" I was cut off by my friends reassuring voice.

"Dude it's gonna work trust me," just as he finished my other friend Gajeel walked up behind him. "Don't be getting' cold feet on me now Salamander, your lady needs you tonight, we'll make her see." Truth be told she wasn't my lady at all, oh but how badly I wanted her to be. She was the only person I've ever loved, the only person I would ever love.

A frantic man rushed around before finding the three of us backstage in a corner.

"Fairy Tail?" We all nodded, "you're on in three minutes let's go go go!" We all got up, me grabbing my bass, (I only picked Natsu playing bass because I play bass XD), Gray grabbed his guitar, and Gajeel his drumsticks. We all got behind the curtains as the announcer seemingly yelled into the microphone.

"And finally, the last but certainly not least, act of the schools music festival, Fairy Tail!" The crowd cheered loudly as we gathered up on the stage that was located at the end of the football field, which was filled with high schoolers holding drinks and phones and hanging out with friends. I walk up to the front of the stage and grab the microphone off the stand for a second and begin to speak.

"Hey how's everybody doing tonight!" I was rewarded with a roaring applause from the crowd. "Great! Now we're going to be singing a song that I dedicate to a certain girl that I love, and also a certain girl that doesn't know what a terrible guy she is dating currently. This one goes out to Lucy Heartfilia." I watched the crowd for a second before realizing, that the blushing yet also confused Lucy was sitting front and center, with an empty space next to her obviously where her boyfriend would be if he wasn't off fucking somebody else. I backed up a little and put the microphone back on the stand. The song started out very heavy metal, and then I began to sing.

[NORMAL POV]

"She paints her nails and she don't know  
he's got her best friend on the phone  
she'll wash her hair  
his dirty clothes are all he gives to her  
and he's got posters on the wall  
of all the girls he wished she was  
and he means everything to her"

Lucy didn't know why, and she didn't know when but she started to cry. She knew her boyfriend was no good for her, but she couldn't stand being alone, it hurt too much. And besides, she was too scared to leave Sting anyhow…

"Her boyfriend, he don't know  
anything about her  
he's too stoned, Nintendo  
i wish that i could make her see  
she's just the flavor of the weak"

Lucy tensed as she felt the familiar presence next to her. She turned and saw Sting looking down at her, devilish look in his eyes. She knew what he wanted, and she didn't want to get punished again, but she felt something something inside her…

"It's friday night and she's all alone  
he's a million a miles away  
she's dressed to kill  
the tv's on  
he's connected to the sound  
and he's got pictures on the wall  
of all the girls he's loved before  
and she knows all his favorite songs"

He pulled on her arm, but she pulled her arm back away from him, and just as he turned around she slapped him, hard. He looked stunned but Lucy stood her ground. Natsu watched from the stage, and set his base down, but continued to sing, softer now…

"Her boyfriend, he don't know  
anything about her  
he's too stoned, he's too stoned  
he's too stoned, he's too stoned

yeah she's the flavor of the weak  
she makes me weak…"

[NATSU POV]

The crowd was silent, I expected nothing less however as the angelic blond struggled away from her 'boyfriend' as he tried desperately to yank her away from the stage. I walked over to the struggling pair and looked at them.

"Sting," I said, more like growled, at the furious blond male.

"Wha…" He began but stopped abruptly when my fist made full blown contact with his face.

"That's for tainting the image of the most beautiful girl in the world. Trust me you ever come near her again and you'll get even more." I stood over him now, and stared down at him, I saw him slowly unravel in break out into a sweat as he crawled out as fast as he could, getting up and sprinting. I watched him until I couldn't see him anymore and turned to the blonde beauty, Lucy Heartfilia. Her eyes were filled with tears.

"It's okay Luce' I'm here now, shhhh," I cooed trying to get her to calm down.

She cupped my face with her hands and stared deeply into my eyes, "Thanks for caring," she smiled, "you're such an idiot." And that was the last words she said before she smashed her lips against mine. I closed my eyes and melted into the kiss, before we suddenly broke apart when the loudest cheer either of us have ever heard erupted from the crowd. We both smiled as we put our foreheads together.

"Lucy Heartfilia, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Of course, I love you Natsu."

"I love you too Luce'"

With that we met for another kiss, with the roar of the crowd behind us and the happy smiles of my two best friends.

Thanks for reading! Please leave a review and favorite if you liked it! And don't worry I know it's kind of cheesy, but that's not necessarily a bad thing.


End file.
